notice me
by gambits princess
Summary: got the idea from this video...somehow /watch?v If r4zEZ2iI&list FLrKw DoFd7vWhL-yE0-yIHg&feature mh lolz this is slash and for the new 2010 hawii five-o


All steve had wanted to do was make this city a better place, now here he was years later, in camo cargo pants, a bullet proof best and a blue and silver gas mask, standing on a roof top patrolling the city at midnight. The local papers called him the navy seal, he assumed it was a play off the blue cameo shorts he always wore when he went out. He had been doing this " hero " thing for five years now and while he was happy to notice the crime rate dropping this life-style left little time for a personal life and lately he was lonely.

tonight's patrol proved to be worth missing a possible date when the sound of screams and a gunshot came from a comic book store just below on the other side of the street. using a hook and rope steve made his descent down the side of the building before jumping the last few inches and landing on the lid of a dumpster. Running as fast as his legs could carry him trough the traffic, jumping over the hoods of stopped cars as he went, he soon came to the entrance of the comic shop. The victims in side were huddle in terrified groups as the robber held the gun in his hand against a young mans temple. The hostage was about steve's age and was surprisingly calm for someone with a gun to their head.

Steve backed away from the entrance quietly and rounded the side of the building. Steve climbed up a drainage pipe and onto the roof of the shop. It didn't take him long to find a weak spot in the concrete roof and he removed a sledge hammer from his back and began to beat at the spot with all his strength. After five sings the roof gave way and steve fell trough, somehow mangling to land on his feet inside the small shop. The robber turned away from the shops owner, still holding his hostage roughly around the neck and aimed his gun at steve.

The room was silently as without hesitating steve pulled a gun from one of the many pockets of his cargo shorts and shot the robber clean between the eyes. The criminals arms loosely let go of the hostage as he fell to his knees blood dripping from the bullet wound. The victim jumped back as the robber fall face first on the floor, the room went up in cheers and yelled thank yous. Steve smiled at the crowd as he dialed the number for the local authorities and then tossed the latest disposable cell into a nearby trash bin.

The former hostage was standing against a far wall, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Steve slowly walked towards the blonde speaking calmly as he got closer.

" it's ok, you ok, everyone is ok and the cops are on the way. " steve whispered

" i know that." the blonde whispered before meeting Steve's eyes " thank you."

Steve smiled at the blonde as the sound of income sirens was heard in the distance and he turned and began to run for the exit. He had to get outta there before the cops arrived, hero or not he had broken the law countless times. Just as he rounded the corner onto a dark alley he heard footsteps behind him and a glimpse behind him revealed the blonde man from the shop.

" Danny! my name is Danny Williams! " Danny yelled

Steve laughed as he continued to run in the direction of his home. Getting home and relaxing gave Steve enough time to think about Danny and how alluring the young man had been. His hair a beautiful bright blonde that could put gold to shame, blue eyes, almost the color of sapphire. all this in a small yet muscular package wrapped in jeans and a Apollo & Midnighter t-shirt. The t-shirt really got Steve's attention, obviously Danny had great taste in comics.

Steve found himself wishing he had gotten Danny's number, after all who knew if he'd ever see the blonde again. As it turned out he did see Danny again and a lot sooner than expected. It had been about two weeks later to be precise, Steve had walked into his favorite bar when Danny walked out literally bumping into Steve. Thier eyes had met, and Danny's mouth had dropped open and he had whispered "it's you". Steve shocked to say the least no one had ever recognized him without his mask, and as he smiled at Danny he thought that just maybe it might be time to make time for a personal life.


End file.
